beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Mason
Michael Ares Mason (A.K.A "The Speed Devil") is a Human turned Speeder supervillain and CEO of Mason Industries. He is the father of Summer Mason and ex-husband of Selena Mason. 'History' Not much is known about Michael's past; however what is known is that he lived on New Earth most of his life. He grew up a wealthy scientist and at first, very lonely. He mostly had his work cut out for him and was never able to get out; however one night he decided to go out and enjoy himself. Marriage & Family It wasn't long before Michael met Selena Jones; whom he dated for a while and eventually married. His wife eventually told him she was pregnant and that excited him. She eventually gave birth to their daughter Susan; who his wife accepted, although Michael wanted it to be a boy. The Forbidden Experiment Throughout his life as a father; Michael conducted secret forbidden experimentation on his daughter with the DNA of Accelerar. He was eventually found out when his daughter first used her powers for the first time; which caused Selena to leave him with his daughter. He knew that she would leave with her to Earth because of her other home that she purchased so that she'd have a place to stay when she was modeling. 2368 By the year 2368; Michael heard that Summer was going to be arrived on New Earth once more in order to be educated at the Legacy Hero Academy. By this time; Michael endowed himself with the powers of Accelerar, making him a Speeder. He watched his daughter and waited for the right time to kill her because he knew that the DNA worked with him. He eventually encountered her and after a small fight; he almost killed her, but he then started feeling week. The DNA in his body was actually starting to be rejected. He then found that he needed to stabilize his body; so he created a stabilization serum to keep him from losing his powers. With his powers now stabilized; he went to kill Summer; who prepared for him. After an intense fight; Michael almost killed Summer; however Accelerar entered the scene through a wormhole and decked Michael into the side of a building. Quickly recovering from this; Michael viciously attacked Accelerar, but Summer intervened with what strength and speed she had left and brutally attacked Michael. He was knocked unconsious and all of them were taken for medical treatment; however in two different areas. Michael was treated in prison; his daughter and Accelerar were treated at the hospital. 'Powers & Abilities' Michael gained his powers from the DNA of Duncan Rhode; which he endowed himself with in 2368 and aqquired amazing superpowers from the sample. *''' Superhuman Speed''' - Speeders have one main ability above all else. Speeders are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in the universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. In their prime can they travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for Speeders to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speeders unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may destroy all their Speed Molecules and cease to exist. *'Accelerated Healing' - Speeders are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. *'Electrokinesis' - Speeders have the ability to produce electricity, but they can only do this when running. When they run at a fast enough pace bolts of electricity start to release from their body. *'Phasing' - Speeders can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Infinite Mass Punch' - Speeders have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain Speeders can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a Terranovian from one continent to another. *'Decelerated Aging '- Because of Duncan's powers were bestowed upon Michael; he inherited his ability to age slowly over time. 'Personality & Traits' Ever since he was born; Michael has been known to be not right in the head. When he found out about powers that others had; he wanted to become so powerful that he'd be a god amongst men, in fact he believes himself a god. He also believes that the Architect is not fit to rule the universe anymore; which he plans to take his place as the new ruler. He also has beliefs that superhumans are the superior ones to all species and that aliens are nothing. Category:Superhumans Category:Supervillains Category:Speed Molecule Carriers Category:Speeders